Guf
Alexey Dolmatov, better known by his stage name Gough is Russian rapper. Biography His first track "The Wall" Gough wrote in 19 years. This track was recorded with Romoy Korobchanskim (aka STR8), which Gough was in a group of University MPGU them. Lenin, and were first heard on the radio "2000". Then at Gufan was the creative break because of drugs, which lasted 2 years. not specified 45 days Gough came into the hip-hop world in 2000 in a group «Rolex-X», which takes its name from the names of project participants: Roma and the Lechi. That is, after participating in a group Gough became known as the Rolex-X. Realizing the need to move on, Gough, together with the principle of establishing a group «CENTR» in 2004. With this lineup they released their first demo album titled "Present". Circulation totaled only 13 copies, which were presented closest friends on New Year's. We Gufan has a cousin, known as 613 rn. not given 45 days 613 rn involved in the reduction of the album "City of Roads." not given 45 days in the creative life Gufan there is another vivid character - his grandmother, Tamara K., known to fans as the creative Gufan Ориджинал Ba two xXx. The entire country learned from the track "Gossip" that she reads the newspaper "Life". The song "Ориджинал Ba" tells the story of their relationship, about her character. "It is easy station you under Sean Paul" - reads Gough. We Gufa two higher education: economic and linguistic (Chinese language). Seven years living in China, but he had to leave there because of drug problems. 1 Gough was often in Rostov, so well acquainted with a group of caste. He even took part in filming the video for the song "We take it on the streets", and party Caste Shym wrote the music for his "New Year". Many of the early songs Gufan deal drugs, and these songs were his "calling card" in the rap community, forming a new specific style. Gough used drugs, as he talked about it, but now completely abandoned them. not specified 45 days Since 2002, Gough is working on his debut album. In the same year with the song "Wedding" begins its cooperation with Slim'om, which at that time a party of "smoke screen". In 2006, the song "Gossip" explodes offices of the capital and other major cities - all summer clerks are sending each other a wry "wagon" about Russia's women's show business. On the album "City roads there song" Ориджинал Ba "dedicated to his grandmother Gufan, in which she was even involved. In the same year by Ren-TV for a documentary film «Drug Users (drug)" from the series "Project Mirror" clip was shot at least the popular song "New Year". Also hit was recorded with Smokey Mo "Traffic", which was included in the album "Ether in the norm" (2008). In April 2007, comes the album "City roads. Gough recorded a duet with rapper on Don Basta - a song called "My Game". Besides artist begins concert activity. October 25, 2007 published the album "Swing" Group «CENTR», to which it is. In autumn 2008 the group CENTR won in the category "Best Rap Group" at the RMA. August 16, 2008 married Ayse Vagapova In 2009, appeared on Muz-TV Awards with the song "City of Roads". In 2009, announced the one-eyed doll named "The Fifth" in the animated film "Nine." In the summer of 2009 left the group CENTR. He said this in an interview. From September to December go solo albums of all participants CENTR `a. Solo album Gufan "House" was released December 1, 2009. 2 Discography "Present" (2004) "Swing" (25.10.2007) "Ether normal" (21.10.2008) "Road City"(03.04.2007) "House" (01/12/2009) Clips "My game" with the participation of Basta "The city roads with the participation of Basta (in the CENTR) "Traffic" with the participation of the Smoky Mo (consisting CENTR) "New Year" "Night" (composed CENTR) "Winter" (consisting of CENTR) "In another way" with the participation ST "Is it easy to be young" (in the CENTR) "For Her" «Ice Baby» (premiere March 8) Awards *RAMP Award 2009 in the category Urbana. *In 2008, a group CENTR won matryoshka as "Best Hip-Hop Project" at the music channel MTV. Category:Russian Rap Category:white hip-hop musicians